Vampires in Venice: Sanders Sides edition
by CaptianKate
Summary: A little something I put together while watching Doctor who one day. I haven't been able to find a lot of Doctor Who/Sanders Sides crossover fanfiction so if anyone knows of any, please leave the title for it as well as the site I can find it on because I suck at research. While I read that, you can read this!
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought of this when I was watching the original episode because I was reading Sanders Sides fanfiction while watching Doctor Who. Please read all the way through because I did change it up a little but I basically copy pasted the original script and wrote the story off of it. It is completely done and it took about a week and several hours (a lot more time than I thought it would take) to finish. **

**Doctor who (or at least this episode) belongs to Steven Moffat. **

**The Sanders Sides belong to the wonderful Thomas Sanders. **

Venice - 1580

Five figures stood in a large, otherwise empty chamber, a woman in a beautiful dress with a high collar, sat on a throne with her son standing at her side. Her Steward lead in a man with a younger boy standing next to him, clutching the man's hand, tightly. The two of them wear rags. The man spoke up, his voice laced with worry, almost begging.

"Signora, your school offers a chance for betterment, escape. My little brother, Virgil, is seventeen now, but what prospects are there for him as a boat builder? There's no future for either of us. No future but you."

The woman smiled, almost kindly.

"I am moved by your concern for your brother." she said, authority in her voice. "I believe protecting the future of one's own is a sacred duty."

"Signora, he is my world."

"Then we will take your world."

The man smiled widely, laughing as his little brother's eyes filled with tears. The man took his little brothers face in his hands and kissed the boys forehead before pulling him into a hug.

"Say goodbye to your brother." the countess said, causing the brothers to look up at her in confusion.

"Now, signora?" The man asked.

The countess smiled, standing as her son grinned from behind her, not taking his eyes off of Virgil.

"Why wait? Time ticks."

The man turned to look down at his little brother, who had tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Be brave, brother. Make me proud. I love you." he said before he was gestured to leave.

Virgil watched his brother disappear behind the door, not able to utter a word. Fear flickered in his eyes as he watched the countess as her son walked towards him.

"Step into the light, my dear." Nodding at the order, Virgil stepped forward, hesitantly. "That's it."

The two circled him, eyeing him up.

"What say you, Francesco?" The countess said, smiling at her son. "Do you like him?"

Francesco grinned, a hint of malice to his eyes as he looked over Virgil.

"Oh, I do, Mother. I do."

Virgil backed away, his whole body shaking as Francesco moved closer him and bared his teeth. They are small and sharp, like a bat's. Virgil screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor hung underneath the console platform, doing some welding. Roman leaned against one of the hand rails as Patton dangled his legs off the platform.

"Where are we going this time, Doctor?" Patton asked.

"Should be quite the adventure if you plan to take me away from practice."

The Doctor doesn't look up from the sparking wires as he grins and talks.

"Oh, the life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour friendships and plans. It's meant to do that. Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it will tear you apart. So, we're going on a adventure just for the two of you."

"Like a friend date?" Patton asked, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

The Doctor jumped out of his harness and walked up to the control panel, flipping switches as he talked, Patton stood as both he and Roman watched the madman walk and talk.

"Anywhere you want. Any time you want. One condition. It has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic Games. Think of it as a present, because it's either this or tokens." he turns to Roman. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain."

"It's another dimension." Roman said, uncrossing his arms and slipping his hands in his pockets.

"It's basically another dimension." The doctor paused, confusion appeared across his face. "What?"

Roman nodded and half shrugged, breaking eye contact for a moment to look around the TARDIS.

"After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes."

The Doctor's face went serious, catching Roman's attention.

"I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside. I always look forward to that."

The two stare at each other for a few moments before Patton spoke up.

"So, this friend date." he asked, leaning over to handrail. "I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Roman?"

"How about somewhere realistic than those plays you're so fond of?"

The TARDIS landed in the middle of the busy area, not even trying to hide. Venetians walk around the TARDIS without giving it a second glance. The Doctor exited the blue box with Patton and Roman following behind him and trying their best to listen while taking in the sights all around them.

"Venice." The Doctor explained. "Venezia. La Serenissima. Impossible city. Preposterous city. Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly just beautiful. Ah, you got to love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Ooo, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Roman asked, leaning forward and grabbing Patton's hand as he tried to talk to a merchant.

"Long story. We had a bet." The Doctor grinned before the three were stopped by an official.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor took out a familiar piece of paper and held it up for the inspector to see.

"There you go, fellow. All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

The inspector went wide eyed and backed away, lowering his head.

"I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise."

The Doctor smiled and glanced back at Roman and Patton.

"No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens. Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them." the inspector explained.

Patton sighed, looking from Roman to The Doctor.

"Oh, that's nice. See where you bring me? The plague." he said.

The inspector shook his head and looked at Roman.

"Don't worry, Viscount. We're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri."

The Doctor smiled knowingly.

"How interesting." he said. "I heard the plague died out years ago."

The inspector shook his head.

"Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she now?"

Roman grabbed the paper from the inspector as he walked past them.

"Er, according to this, I am your eunuch."

"Oh yeah. I'll explain later." Patton said, following the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Doctor and his companions came to a railing that looks over the river, the iron gates at the building across the water, swing open. Several figures in white clothes with white parasols and heavy veils on their heads walk out two by two. A woman calls to them before leading them out of the shade.

"Veils down, children."

A pair of children that stand by the trio watch as well as the rest of the venetians around them as the the white figures, now covered by their veils, come out from the shade, holding their parasols above their heads.

"The Calvierri children."

The trio watch as a man in brown clothing walks over to the group of white figures, desperately calling out 'Virgil' as he pulls up their veils. The woman that leads the children sneers at the man and shoves him away from the children.

"What do you want?"

"Where's my Virgil? What have you done with him?" the man demanded, pulling more of the veils away before finding Virgil.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked, sneering at him. "Get away from there!"

The man ignored her in favour of talking to his little brother.

"Virgil? Virgie? It's me, Damon. It's your big brother."

Virgil hissed at him and shoved him away. The woman takes Virgil's shoulder and gently lead him away.

"Come along, children."

Across the water, Patton turned to look at The Doctor in curiosity as he watched the man stumble to his feet.

"Virgil!"

Patton turned away from watching the man to find the Doctor gone. Roman sighed and turned to Patton.

"I hate it when he does that."

The Doctor rushed over to Damon, glancing back and forth between him and the white figures that were slowing leaving his view.

"Who are the Calvierri children?" The Doctor asked.

Damon looked at him in confusion.

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school."

"My first day here. It's okay. Where are your parents? Do they not know your little brother is in a school like that?"

"Our parents are gone. Just me and my little brother. He's all I've got." Damon rubbed his eyes before pointing at the gates that the calvierri children came out of. "Something's happening in there. Something magical. Something-Something evil. My own brother didn't recognize me. The boy who pushed me away, his face, like an animal."

The Doctor straightened up, putting a hand on his chin as he looked towards the school.

"I think it's time I met this Signora Calvierri."


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, La Signora is on her knees before her steward, drinking deeply from a golden goblet. Her son, Francesco, comes down the stairs.

"Mother?"

"Mummy's hydrating, Francesco." Signora Calvierri said, waiting as her steward refilled her goblet.

"And we never interrupt Mummy when she's hydrating." Francesco sighed as his mother drained another goblet of liquid. "We were accosted again. A man made a grab for one of the children. The longer we wait, the greater the risk of discovery. I mean, we've already converted more than enough. Surely it's time to introduce them to my brothers?"

"I shall decide when we have enough."

"If it's more you want, let me take the children into the city tonight. We could-"

"We follow the plan. Let them hammer on our door. Beg to be taken." Signora Calvierri said, a tone of finality to her voice.

Roman and Patton walked through the streets of Venice, both sharing a roll of bread as they talked.

"So this is what have you been doing?" Roman asked. "Seeing sights in different times. Different worlds even."

"Well, running, and fighting. I've been scared. More scared than I thought was ever going to be." Patton explained.

"Did you miss me?" Roman asked. "Did you miss Logan? Did you miss any of your life back home?"

"I knew I'd be coming back."

"And when would that have been?" Roman stuck a piece of bread in his mouth. "Before or after your wedding? You'd leave Logan just standing there? Waiting for you?"

Patton sighed.

"Can we just not do this right now. We're in Venice in 1580. Can we just enjoy this for right now?"

Roman looked around before nodding, a small smile on his face, causing Patton to laugh and lead him along. Excitement radiating from both of them. Neither noticed Francesco watching them from behind the shadows. He looked away at a girl who was holding out a small bouquet of flowers.

"Flowers, signor?"

He gives her a small shake of his head, causing the girl to nod and walk away, not noticing Francesco following her. Francesco follows the flower girl around the corner, where she is waiting for him. Patton holds up his phone, about to take a picture of Roman in front of a building when they hear a scream. The two of them share a concerned glance.

"What was that?"

The two ran back in time to see Francesco with blood on his sharp teeth and the girl with two holes in her neck. Francesco hissed, raising his cloak as he shoved past them. Patton rushed over and knelt by the girl, checking on her.

"She'll be okay." he said as he looked up to see Roman, running off towards the count. "Where are you-? Roman, come back!"

Roman chased after Francesco but lost him when an alleyway opened straight onto the canal. He looked around and down at the water before Patton caught up to him.

"What happened? Where did he go?"

"He just… Disappeared."

Patton nodded before grabbing Roman's hand.

"We've got to find the Doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

Damon walked over to the gates, demanding to the guards.

"You have my brother. Virgil!" Damon called before getting shoved back by the guards.

"You're not coming in. Just stop there. Look, we've told you."

During the distraction, the Doctor snuck past and round to the watergate. Holding his screwdriver to the gate, he managed to sonic his way in.

"You have my brother. Virgil! I demand you let me see my brother!"

"Go away."

The Doctor rushed down a stone staircase to an area with a vaulted roof. There is an ornate mirror on one wall opposite 3 doors. The Doctor held up his sonic and gave a pass over the room before putting the sonic in his pocket. Noticing a mirror, the Doctor turned it and grinned.

"Hello, handsome."

He adjusts his tie and checks his teeth in the mirror, not noticing the girls in white robes appear behind him. He doesn't notice due to the fact they have no reflections.

"Who are you?" They all ask in sync.

The Doctor turned to them, then back at the mirror before looking back and forth between the girls and the mirror, excitement on his face.

"How are you doing that? I am loving it. You're like Houdini, only five slightly scary girls, and he was shorter. Will be shorter. I'm rambling."

The girls don't react to his excitement.

"I'll ask you again, signor. Who are you?"

"Why don't you check this out?" the Doctor asked.

The Doctor held out an ID card with William Hartnell's photograph on it. The girls stare at it blankly, then the Doctor looked at it.

"Library card." he sighed. "Of course, it's with. He's. I need a spare. Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen. Ha. Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless…"

"Leave now, signor, or we shall call for the Steward, if you are lucky." The girls grinned, showing off their sharp teeth.

The girls start to advance on the Doctor, who rushed towards the stairs before turning towards the girls.

"Tell me the whole plan." he said before grinning, beaming with excitement. "One day that will work. Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing. I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas."

The Doctor turned to run back up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The sky had started to get dark as the three meet up. Patton and the Doctor rushed to each other, holding their arms as they talked to each other in rushed speech, laughing.

"Doctor!"

"I just met some vampires!"

"We just saw a vampire!"

They talk over each other.

"And creepy girls and everything."

"Vampires." Patton laughed as Roman caught up, catching his breath.

"We think we just saw a vampire."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Patton was just telling me." The Doctor smiled at Roman.

"Yeah, yeah. The Doctor actually went to their house." Patton explained.

"Ah so now what?" Roman asked, crossing his arms.

"Okay. So, first we need to get back in there somehow." The Doctor explained.

"What?"

"How do we do that?" Patton asked.

"Back in where?"

The Doctor smiled.

"Come and meet my new friend."

Damon laid out a map of Venice on the table. The Doctor looking over the map with Patton sat on the table and Roman leaning back against multiple barrels on the side of the room.

"As you saw, there's no clear way in." Damon explained. "The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

"You need someone on the inside." Roman said, straightening to stand up.

"No." The Doctor stopped him.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Roman sighed, going over to the Doctor.

"That we pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside, and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in."

"Oh. So you do know what I was going to say." Roman nodded, looking away.

"Are you insane?" Patton asked, getting off the table.

"We don't have another option." Roman explained, turning away from the both of them to run his hand through his hair.

"He said no, Roman. Listen to him."

"There is another option." Damon spoke up before pointing towards the pile of barrels. "I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy."

The Doctor sniffed the barrels, looking over them.

"Gunpowder. Most people just nick stationery from where they work. Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive."

"What do you suggest, then?" Damon asked, putting his hands on his hips. "We wait until they turn my little brother into an animal?"

"I'll be there three, four hours, tops." Roman said, offhandedly.

The Doctor grinned at him, as if considering it before he shook his head.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go." he sat and thought for a few seconds. "But I have to know. We go together, say you're my son."

"What? Don't listen to him." Patton sighed.

The two of them ignored him.

"Your son? You look about nine." Roman said, raising an eyebrow.

"Brother, then."

"Too weird. Fiance." Roman suggested.

"Whoa. No." Patton said, waving his hands before sticking them in his pockets. "I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiance. That's too weird."

"No. No, you're right." Roman sighed.

Patton nodded. "Thank you."

"I mean, they've already seen the Doctor. You should do it." Patton gave a surprised look.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You can be my brother."

"Being his brother would be suspicious." Damon spoke up. "I've already taken my brother there. He has been the only boy permitted into the calvierri school and the reason why they're called the children now. Bringing another boy would make them curious"

"Exactly why them being brothers would be a good idea." The Doctor said as he sat down. "They'll think it's just another desperate family."

"That's mental." Patton said. "This whole thing is mental. They're vampires, for God's sake."

"We hope."

Roman and Patton turned to the Doctor.

"So if they're not vampires?"

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire."


	7. Chapter 7

Roman and Patton stood before Signora Calvierri and Francesco, dressed in clothing they had borrowed from Damon.

"So, basically," Patton explained. "both of our parents are dead from the plague. I'm a gondola… driver, so money's a bit tight, so having my brother go to your school for special people would be brilliant… yeah."

Francesco takes a step closer, looking closely at the two of them. "Have we met?"

"I've just got one of those faces." Patton explained, only to be cut off by Francesco as he walked closer to the two, keeping his eye on Roman.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"He's got the same face," Patton tried to explain, getting nervous. "which is because he's my brother."

"Carlo, explain yourself." Signora Calvierri asked. "Why have you brought me this imbecile?"

The steward steps forward.

"Signora, they have references from His Majesty the King of Sweden."

"What? Let me see." Signora Calvierri looked over at the steward, holding out her hand in order to take the psychic paper from the steward.

She looked it over for a few seconds before smiling up everyone.

"Well, now I see what got my Steward so excited." she smiled before turning to her son. "What say you, Francesco? Do you like him?"

"Oh, I do, Mother." Francesco said, circling Roman like a predator. "I do."

"Then we would be delighted to accept him." Signora Calvierri said, standing. "Say goodbye to your brother."

The steward hustled Patton away, pushing him towards the door.

"Tell Uncle... Doctor." Roman called, not noticing Francesco nearing behind him. "I'll see you both really soon, okay? I'll be fine."

As Patton was being ushered out, he watched Roman wave before noticing Francesco baring his teeth at him.

"Roman."

The steward lead Roman up a stone staircase, past a lot of pale young women, the other girls, into a room with several beds. The room is large and beautiful. The girls each give Roman a dirty look, as if they don't accept him. He walked over to one of the beds that has a white dress laying on it.

"There are clothes on the bed." the steward ordered. "Get changed and wait here."

"Blimey. This is private education, then?" Roman said, looking around as the girls and the steward leave. Roman looked over to a boy sitting on the bed and went over to sit by him.

"Hey. Hello, I'm Roman. What's your name?"

The boy looked up at Roman, his face filled with sorrow and fear. His dark hair is pushed back and there are signs of tears that were frantically wiped away.

"Virgil."

Roman blinked a couple times, trying to get past the boys looks and fear before focusing on the problem at hand.

"Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but I need you to tell me what's going on." Roman said, trying to keep his voice friendly as he tried to calm the boy down at the same time as trying to get answers. "What is this place? What are they doing?"

"They, er, they come at night." Virgil explained, talking slowly. A nod comes from Roman to keep talking but take his time. "They gather around my bed, and they take me to a room with this green light and a chair with straps, as if for a surgeon."

"What happens in there?"

"I wake up here. And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax." Virgil said before tears run down his cheeks.

A bell tolls around them, causing Virgil to look around frantically, as if the calvierri's are going to come hurt him again. Roman wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders protectively.

"Don't worry. It's alright. We're going to get you out of here." he said soothingly. "You're brother is helping us. Damon, was it? He's going to get you out of here no matter what."


	8. Chapter 8

Damon guided a gondola along, looking around as he moved along. The Doctor and Patton walked through the tunnels under the main building of the Calvierri estate.

"Doctor. We've been through several adventures already and I trust you with my life. But, Roman, can you promise me that he'll be alright?" Patton asked.

The Doctor turned and looked at his companion. His sweet, caring companion. He gave a small smile.

"I promise I will do everything I can to protect him."

Patton nodded and smiled before the two of them continued down the path.

Meanwhile, Roman kept an eye out as he made his way through the darkness before coming to a large room with large boxes along the walls and a trapdoor with a lock in the center of the room. His attention on the door, he doesn't notice the corpses that hang out of some of the boxes.

Roman went over to the door and pulled open the lock, not noticing the steward as he walked up behind him.

"So Doctor, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Patton whispered as they walked. "Before we brought Roman along, you asked for him specifically. And then you bring us to Venice?"

"I didn't bring us here, it was the TARDIS. She knew something and acted on it. She's machine that works throughout all of the manners of space and time. She takes me places and I save people. You've seen it, that's how it works."

"But you asked for Roman. For him to join us. Specifically him. Not my fiance. Roman. I don't understand."

"Figured I'd give you a stag party."

"I've had my stag party, Doctor. Try again."

The Doctor stopped walking and turned to face his companion.

"Listen, I've had mates before. I've seen worlds end and I've lost people. If the case were to ever come about that I would have to leave you, my responsibility is to make sure you're not alone after I do. You've got your boyfriend, yeah but a family consists of more than just one for most people. You included. I know for a fact that after my companions leave, they have to go through a rehabilitation phase. Getting used to the slowness and the dullness of the human world. Going through the rush and the thrill of our adventures is a hard thing to give up. And you, Patton Heart, my Heart, you need someone to help you. You need your family…" he paused, Patton was almost in tears. "I saw that you were upset and the TARDIS told me it was because of Roman. You've been losing touch with your best friend and I figured one of our life threatening adventures would help."

Patton sighed before smiling.

"I won't leave you. Not until I know there's someone who can take care of you after I'm gone."

The Doctor gave a soft smile before nodding and pulling the glasses wearing boy into a hug.

"Now that we've taken care of that." Doctor said as he let go of the hug. "Can we go and see the vampires now, please?"

Roman tried to fight as he was dragged through the tunnels by the steward until they came to a room bathed in green light.

"Control yourself, child." the steward reprimanded as he shoved Roman into the chair in the center and strapped down.

"Take your hands off me!"

Signora Calvierri walked into the room with Francesco not far behind and she held up the paper from before.

"Psychic paper." she said, tossing it to the side. "Did you really think that would work on me?"

Roman kept a straight face as he pulled at the restraints.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor helped lift Patton through the trapdoor before Patton turned and helped him up. The two look arounded, looking around the whole room.

"Where's Roman?" the Doctor said, looking through the darkness.

"I can't see a thing. Just as well I brought this, then." Patton said, pulling out a keychain with a blue light on it.

The Doctor grinned before pulling out a sabre glowing with blue light.

"Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight."

Patton let out a laugh before covering his mouth, muffling his laughter.

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused at Patton almost in tears from laughter.

"I guess you're showing a little light on the situation."

The Doctor grinned.

"Oh come on."

"You could really say you're the light of my life."

"Patton."

"What? Just figured some light puns would help the situation."

"Stop" The Doctor was giggling now.

"Come on then. Let's find Roman."

Meanwhile, Roman kept struggling with the restraints while the calvierri's circle around him. Signora Calvierri stepped forward and grabbed Roman's chin.

"Where are you from?" she asked. "Did you fall through the Chasm?"

"Mother this is pointless." Francesco said, clearly hungry and impatient. "Let's just start the process and-"

"Hold your tongue, Francesco. I need to know what this girl is doing in a world of savages with psychic paper. Who are you with? You see, I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you. What are you doing in my school?"

The chair that Roman is strapped to is brought forward, and a drip bag containing a blue liquid is hung from a hook above it. Roman smirked at Signora Calvierri.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I'm from Ofsted."

"Think this is funny, do you? Well then," Signora Calvierri smiled at the steward. "let's get started."

Roman started struggling more, but no matter what he did, he couldn't overpower the steward.

"No!" Roman exclaimed. "Take your hands off me!"

The steward fastened Roman into the chair, making it almost impossible to move except for his head. Francesco gripped his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. Signora Calvierri knelt close, exposing her teeth as she grinned.

"Make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, boy."

"Doctor!" Roman cried as Signora Calvierri leaned closer to his neck before sinking her teeth into him.

Francesco watched, hunger in his eyes as he watched his mother drink. As she released her fangs, he knelt close, smelling the scent of Roman's blood.

"Mother," he asked, his fangs already showing. "where you drink from him, may we share? I'm so thirsty."

Signora Calvierri grinned and nodded.

"Of course, darling."

As Francesco dug his fangs into Roman's throat, his eyes focused on the green light above them, one thought echoing through his head.

_This is what they did to Virgil. _


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor and Patton looked around the room, looking at the corpses. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and scanned it over the corpse.

"That's what vampires do, right?" Patton asked. "They drink your blood and replace it with their own."

The Doctor nodded and straightened.

"Yeah, except these people haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their entire bodies." He said, looking down at his screwdriver, reading the scan results.

"Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school? That's not what happened to Virgil either."

"Maybe not everyone survives the process."

Patton nodded before rubbing his eyes, pushing his glasses out of the way.

"Roman's with them, Doctor. Virgil has been with them for a while already. We need to find them."

The Doctor was silent. Words of the past echoing in his head. He had let Roman go in alone. He didn't know what he would do if he ended up not being fast enough. What Patton would do.

_You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around. _

"Doctor?" Patton said, his voice filled with fear bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Patton facing the same girls he had met before.

"Who are you?" they all ask in eerie sync.

The Doctor went to stand in front of Patton, who's starting to back away, slowly. He waved his UV light at them and the girls hissed and shielded themselves. He started hurrying Patton away as they took off down one of the tunnels.

"We should run. Run!"

"This is how it works. First, we drink you until you're dry. Then we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream now faded." Signora Calvierri explained, her and her son standing to look over Roman's exhausted form still strapped down to the chair but without the restraints. Just his wrists were strapped down now.

"Or you die. That can happen." Francesco said, grinning.

"And if I survive?" Roman asked, glaring at the two in front of him as he gasped for air.

"Then there are ten thousand husbands waiting for you in the water." Signora Calvierri said, pride in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm already in love with someone." Roman said before kicking out and hitting a device on Rosanna's overshirt, causing her form to switch from the human disguise to a tall, bony shrimp looking monster with long fangs before her form switches back to her human disguise.

She glared at Roman before her, Francesco and the steward are distracted by the sound of the Doctor's voice in one of the nearby tunnels. The three exchanged looks before rushing out.

Not long after the three left, Roman starts pulling at the restraints. Virgil comes over from through the shadows as he released Roman's restraints and helped him stand.

"My knight in shining armor." Roman said, still exhausted but adrenaline kicking in.

"I think your friends are here. Let's go."

"She bit me…"

Virgil looked over Roman's neck wound for a couple of seconds before the sounds of shouting cause him to pull Roman in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile; Rosanna, Francesco and the steward blocked the Doctor and Patton's path while the girls come from the other end, seemingly trapping the two.

"Cab for Roman Prince?" the Doctor asked.

Signora Calvierri grined, stepping forward.

"This rescue plan. Not exactly watertight, is it?" she asked, only to hiss and back away as the Doctor pulled out his UV light and aimed it at them.

"Ah ha!"

The door behind them opened and Roman and Virgil came through.

"Roman!"

"Patton!"

Virgil glanced in between the girls and the Calvierri's before pulling Roman along, causing Patton and The Doctor to follow. Virgil pulled open the door with the hand that wasn't clutching Roman's hand.

"Quickly, through here!" he called.

Signora Calvierri glared after them as she watched her girls run after them. She turned to her steward.

"Seal the house."


	11. Chapter 11

"They're not vampires." Roman said, calling to where the Doctor had moved to the front of the group.

He turned and looked back at Roman.

"What?"

"I saw them." Roman explained, tightening his hold on Virgil's hand slightly as memories of his time in that chair flashed through his mind. "I saw her. They're not vampires, they're aliens."

The Doctor nodded before kneeling down by the trapdoor and using the sonic screwdriver on it. Patton smiled down at the Doctor, who gave a smile back.

"Classic."

Virgil paid attention to all the halls around them before turning to the Doctor as he opened the trapdoor.

"Is that supposed to be good?"

Roman shrugged and tugged Virgil forward as the Doctor and Patton drop down through the trap door. Francesco appeared through the shadows of the tunnel with the girls following him, hissing as the four climbed through the trapdoor. He moved his hand forward, causing the girls to rush forward as Roman helped Virgil down before closing the door.

"Keep moving. Come on, guys."

The four barge through the door to the outside as the sunlight shines on them. Roman tried to pull Virgil along only for the boy to recoil in pain from the sunlight. Damon watched, hoping his little brother is ok.

"Virgil?" Roman asked, urgency in his voice.

"I-I can't"

Roman and Virgil's hands break apart as Virgil is pulled back into the building by the girls.

"Virgil!" Roman and Damon called.

The last thing that Roman saw of Virgil was his face full of fear as he reached out for help until the door slammed shut behind them. The Doctor rushed forward and tried to open the door before getting electrocuted and falling back.

Patton moved towards the unconscious Doctor and knelt down to check on him.

"Is he-?" Roman asked, breaking his eyes away from the door.

"No, he's breathing."

Damon stepped forward and started to pick up the Doctor, before carrying him to the gondola.

Virgil slowly moved towards the edge of the plank suspended over the water.

Signora Calvierri, Francesco, the steward along with the girls are gathered behind him.

"And so in memory of the children lost to the Silence, the traitor is delivered to the arms of those he betrayed." Rosanna said. "We brought you into our home. The first male to be accepted and this is how you thank us?"

Virgil turned towards them, taking a small step away from them and closer to the water.

"Do you expect me to drown? I'm Venetian." he said, more bravery in his voice than he felt in his heart. "I can swim. We can all swim."

The steward stepped forward and used his staff to shove him off the plank and into the water. Virgil kept himself above the water as bubbles rose up behind him before they gathered around him. Fear appeared on Virgil's face as he looked at the water.

"Something touched my leg!" he said, looking down at the water. "They're all around me. They bite!"

He tried to stay above the water before being pulled down and not coming up again.

"Now leave us." Signora Calvierri said before the girls were lead back inside by the steward.

Rosanna knelt by the water, her son walking up behind her as she held out her hand towards the bubbles.

"Mother, change your form, or my brothers will think they are being fed twice today." he said, a small grin on his face.

"Not long now." Rosanna said towards the water. "It's not long."


	12. Chapter 12

Rosanna entered the main throne room alone, not noticing The Doctor sitting on her throne. He stood.

"Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you, Sister of the Water?" he said, taking a few steps forward.

"No, let me guess." Rosanna said, walking forward as well. "The owner of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're a refugee, like me?"

The Doctor shook his head and sat back down.

"I'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer." Rosanna nodded. "You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank, hence no reflection."

"Your question?"

"Why can we see your big teeth?" The Doctor asked.

"Self preservation overrides the mirage." Rosanna explained. "The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

"Where's Virgil?"

"My turn. Where are you from?" Rosanna's turn to avoid the question.

"Gallifrey."

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum."

"Why are you here?" The Doctor stood.

"We ran from the Silence. Why are you here?"

"A gift for my companion. The Silence?"

"There were cracks." Rosanna explained. "Some were tiny. Some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people, and through others we saw Silence and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours, and the crack snapped shut behind us. Saturnyne was lost."

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark Two?"

"And you can help me." Signora Calvierri said as she stepped forward, hope in her eyes. "We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?"

"Where's Virgil?"

Hope was replaced with confusion. "Virgil?"

"The boy who saved my friend."

"Oh, deserters must be executed." the woman explained. "Any general will tell you that. I need an answer, Doctor. A partnership. Any which way you choose."

The two were face to face now, the Doctor's voice a whisper.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you? I'm a Time Lord. You're a big fish. Think of the children."

"Carlo?" Rosanna called to the steward before turning to the Doctor. "You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while you philosophise."

The steward entered the room and walked toward the Doctor.

"This ends today. I will tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone." the Doctor said, moving his arm out of the stewards grip. "Take your hands off me, Carlo. And you know why? You didn't know Virgil's name. You didn't know Virgil's name."

"Open the gates." the steward called as the Doctor walked out. Rosanna watching him go.

"Attend. Attend." Rosanna called as she stood over the courtyard, walking down the stone steps. "The storm is coming."

Rosanna cries out as her form flickers to her real appearance for a second before flickering back as she clutched her machine. The steward stepped back in shock as Francesco stepped forward with concern.

"Mummy, what's wrong with your perception filter?"

"The idiot child must have damaged it when he kicked me." Rosanna said, rage in her voice before flickering forms again. She growled before stepping forward. "Now, assemble the girls. I have a job for them."


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor checked Roman's puncture wounds with his sonic screwdriver. They're all back in their normal clothes.

"You're fine. Open wide." he said before putting a piece of candy in Roman's mouth.

The four of them sat at the table in thought.

"Argh. I need to think. Come on, brain. Think, think, think. Think." the Doctor said, slightly frustrated.

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Patton said before the Doctor covered his mouth.

"Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush."

"It's the school thing I don't understand." Roman said before the Doctor covered his mouth with his other hand.

"Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush."

"I say we take the fight to them." Damon said, a fight in his voice.

"Ah, ah, ah."

"What?" Damon asked.

The Doctor gave Patton a look before the boy covered Damon's mouth with his hand.

"Ah. Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time and end up here." The Doctor explained. "Then she closes off the city and, one by one, starts changing the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. But then what? They come from the sea. They can't survive forever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable. She said, I shall bend the heavens to save my race. Bend the heavens. Bend the heavens. She's going to sink Venice."

The Doctor lowered his hands which causes Patton to lower his hand.

"She's going to sink Venice?" Damon asked.

"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed." The Doctor said.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need blokes." Patton said.

"She's got blokes." Roman explained.

"Where?" The Doctor asked.

"In the canal. She said to me there are ten thousand husbands waiting in the water."

"That doesn't explain changing you and Virgil." Patton said.

"Perhaps making playthings in addition to the girls in between matings. Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got ten thousand children swimming around the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Urgh. I mean, I've been around a bit, but really that's, that's eugh."

The four look up as a bunch of noise sounds from above them.

"The people upstairs are very noisy." the Doctor mentioned.

"There aren't any people upstairs." Damon mentioned hesitantly.

"Do you know, I knew you were going to say that." the Doctor looks between the others. "Did anyone else know he was going to say that?"

Roman looked up at the ceiling. "Is it the vampires?"

"Like I said, they're not vampires." the Doctor's attention was towards the windows where the girls gather around it. "Fish from space."

The window shatters as the girls fight to get into the building.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Roman asked, backing away and standing slightly in front of Patton.

The Doctor waved his UV light at them, then used his sonic screwdriver to reveal their true appearance, showing multiple boney, aliens with sharp teeth instead of the girls.

"What's happened to them?" Damon asked, backing away.

"There's nothing left of them." The Doctor explained. "They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so buxom. Okay, move!"

They rushed down the stairs, Damon pulling up the rear as they rushed down the stairs. Patton and Roman got through the door while the Doctor turned back to Damon.

"Come on!"

"Give me the lamp!"

The Doctor passed the lamp to him and started moving towards the door. He looked back when he realized Damon wasn't following.

"Damon! Come on!"

"Stay away from the door, Doctor."

"No! Damon, what are you doing?"

Damon shuts the door in his face, locking the Doctor out of the building. The Doctor banged on the door, trying to get through as Damon locked the door and made his way back upstairs.

"I'm not leaving you! What are you doing?" the Doctor yelled through the door before trying to open it with the screwdriver.

The sonic screwdriver turned out to be useless since the door was wood. Damon slowly backed up towards the barrels of gunpowder, a lit candle in his hand.

"Come on. That's it, keep coming. Come on."

"Damon!" the Doctor screamed before starting to back up.

Damon backed up more towards the barrels as the girls crept closer to him, hissing as they stalked forward.

"Come on. Come on. Come on."

The Doctor turns towards where Patton and Roman are waiting and runs, waving his arms.

"Go! Run!"

Damon lowers his candle to the gunpowder.

"We are Venetians!"

The building explodes, causing the Doctor, Patton and Roman to be knocked down from the force of the explosion.


	14. Chapter 14

"Right." Rosanna grins, sitting at her throne. "To begin, let's fill the sky with fire."

She opened one of the ornaments on the arm of her throne and pressed a button. The machine on the tip of the tower activated, causing gas to spew out, instantly creating a violent thunderstorm. The citizens look up at the sky, backing up in fear.

The Doctor, Patton and Roman walk through the city, pushing past the panicking people.

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase." The Doctor explained, looking up at the sky.

"We need to stop her." Patton spoke up, starting to move towards the building that had the tower on it. "Come on."

"No, no, no." The Doctor stopped him. "Get back to the TARDIS."

"You can't stop her on your own."

"We don't discuss this." The Doctor scolded. "I tell you to do something, Patton, and you do it. Alright?"

Patton's eyes welled with tears before he glared at him and stormed off. Roman nodded towards the Doctor in thanks before following Patton.

Francesco opened the gates across from where Roman and Patton watched the sky as they walked towards where the TARDIS is.

"Oh my God, what is going on?" Patton said, fear flashing through his eyes.

"The sky, it's like it's boiling." Roman spoke in awe also in fear.

Neither noticed Francesco dive into the canal.

Back in the throne room, The Doctor opened the back of the throne to look over the machinery. Rosanna spoke up from where she stood as if in victory.

"You're too late. Such determination, just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

The Doctor stood from where he worked on the machine and straightened his coat. "The girls have gone, Rosanna."

Signora Calvierri made a look that was partially anger and sorrow. "You're lying."

"Shouldn't I be dead, hmm?" The Doctor asked, stepping forward. "Rosanna, please, help me. There are two hundred thousand people in this city."

Signora Calvierri stood tall, her eyes becoming cold.

"So save them."


	15. Chapter 15

As they're walking, Francesco confronts Roman and Patton. Roman picks up two candlesticks and holds them out as a cross.

"Patton, run."

Francesco knocks the candlesticks out of Roman's hands and walked towards Patton, seeing him as the weaker one. Roman moved to stand behind Francesco and tried to get his attention.

"Oi! This way, you freak. This way, you big, stupid, great SpongeBob. The only thing I've seen uglier than you is your Mum."

Francesco hissed and turned toward Roman.

"Oh no…"

"Did you just say something about Mummy?"

Francesco moved towards Roman, who grabbed a broomstick and jabbed it at him a few times, completely missing. Roman held the broomstick like a sword only for Francesco to pull out a real sword and hold it out. The two begin fencing as Patton stands on the stairs by them.

"Careful. Careful. Okay, hit him. This way. Bring him this way, Roman!"

The broomstick gets chopped up. Roman manages to entangle Francesco in some washing hanging from a line.

"Oh. Oh, you stink of fish." Roman groans.

"Well, I'm hardly going to smell of cheese and biscuits." Francesco snaps back.

In their struggle, Roman backs away to where Patton had run, and tripped Francesco transformed into his true form and leapt on him.

"Hey, Mummy's boy!" Patton called, catching Francesco's attention before using a compact mirror to direct sunlight towards Francesco, causing him to instantly burst into to flames and explode, covering Roman with the remains.

Patton rushes down to help Roman before pulling him into a hug after which he smacks Romans arm.

"That was lucky. Why did you make the sign of the cross, you numpty?"

"Oh, right, I'm being reviewed now, am I?"

Patton shakes his head and laughs before looking around.

"Now we go help the Doctor." Patton said before taking off down the alley.

"Righty-ho." Roman agreed before taking off after him.

Patton and Roman rush into the throne room while the Doctor works on the machine acting as the throne.

"Get out. I need to stabilise the storm." the Doctor demands, aiming his sonic at the machine.

"We're not leaving you." Roman cuts him off.

"Right, so one minute it's all you want Patton protected from everything, and the next it's we're not leaving you. But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets the-" the Doctor is cut off by the house shaking from the storm, causing the three of them to get knocked off their feet.

"What was that?" Roman asked, standing back up.

"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake." the Doctor explained, standing and rushing towards the throne again.

"An earthquake?" Patton asked as Roman helped him up.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them."

"No?" Roman asked.

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake." The Doctor explained. "Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the programme, so, tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator."

The Doctor nods towards the two as they start destroying the machine before he runs off towards the tower.


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor pushed open a door into the bell tower, where the bells are rocking and ringing.

"Shut up. Shut up." The Doctor said, covering his ear as he aimed the sonic at the bell, causing it to slow and go silent. "That's better."

The Doctor went to the edge and started to climb up the outside of the building to the big metal lightning conductor, with the help of the power cable. He opened the large metal ball on the lightning conductor with the help of the sonic.

"Oh. Oh. Okay." he said as he looked over the machinery.

Roman and Patton came out of the building looking around.

"There he is. Come on." Patton said as he pulled Roman along to watch the Doctor work better.

The Doctor focused on the clockwork type machinery, scanning over it in order to figure out how to shut it off.

"Come on. Come on." Roman and Patton said silently, watching him work.

The Doctor located a tiny switch and stopped the mechanism. Instantly the rain ceased, the clouds vanished and birds started singing again. The people around the two companions cheered and applauded as Roman and Patton hugged in joy.

"He did it!"

Rosanna walked to the water along the same plank she had sent Virgil on before. Attempting to change her form only to realize she cannot turn her perception filter off. She quickly took off her fancy clothes to reveal the same white dress that the girls wore. She moved closer to the water, turning as the Doctor ran up behind her.

"Rosanna!"

"One city to save an entire species." she spoke, sorrow in her voice. "Was that so much to ask?"

"I told you, you can't go back and change time. You mourn, but you live. I know, Rosanna. I did it." the Doctor tried to reason.

"Tell me, Doctor. Can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race?" Rosanna turned to the water, one more step from falling in. "Remember us. Dream of us."

And with that, Rosanna took her final step off the plank into the water, where her sons consumed her. Bubbles forming as Rosanna was pulled into the depths of the water.

"No! No!"

The Inspector knelt to the Doctor his deepest, most respectful bow as the trio walked past him.

"Now then, what about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Registry Office. Maybe I can give you away." the Doctor said, his veil of happiness back on.

"It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've-"

"No! Stay. With us. Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay." Patton stopped Roman, grabbing his arm in a hug.

"Fine with me." the Doctor said.

"Yeah? Yes, I would like that." Roman said, smiling at the two.

"Good. I will pop the kettle on. Hey, look at this." Patton faced the door to the TARDIS. "Got my spaceship, got my boys. My work here is done."

And with that, Patton went into the Tardis, the door closing behind him.

Roman and the Doctor laugh as they move to open the door. The Doctor stops, causing Roman to stop. The sounds of Venice vanishing around them.

"Roman, listen to that."

"Er, what? All I can hear is silence." Roman shrugs before going into the TARDIS while the Doctor looks around, concerned.

_There were cracks. Through some we saw Silence and the end of all things._


	17. Chapter 17

**That's right guys, gals and nonbinary pals! There is one more chapter! Though the script is over, there was one little thing I wanted to add. Enjoy. **

Roman leaned against the railing as the Doctor rushed around the control panel. Patton walked over to stand by Roman, crossing his arms.

"You alright, then?"

"He was so scared. I told him we could help him but we couldn't. I lied to him." Roman said, sorrow in his eyes. "He was terrified. That night, after they brought me to the room where they kept all the girls, he was there. He was terrified and I told him we could help him."

The Doctor stopped running around, listening to Roman talking. His eyes trained on the console.

"I sat with him, before… before I went to open the trapdoor to let you guys in. We talked for a couple hours." Roman explained. "We talked about dreams and hopes and our families. He loved to draw. He had so many dreams. So many fears. And I just let him get pulled away…"

The three were silent for a while before the Doctor looked up at the screen and gave a small smile.

"I think there's someone outside that door you'll want to meet, Roman."

"Who's that?" Roman asked, straightening as Patton took a step back from him.

The Doctor said nothing, just nodded is head towards the door. Roman glanced at Patton, who shrugged. The two of them walked over to the door and looked out.

"It's home." Roman said, looking around. "Summer time. Who are we supposed to be looking for?"

Patton didn't say anything, just nudged his friend repeatedly.

"Wha- What? What? Patton, that hurts." Roman pushed away Patton's hand only to notice Patton's line of sight pointed at a familiar face sitting at a park bench.

Gone were the rags and white clothing of Venice, replaced with black jeans, black sneakers and a black hoodie with purple patches on it. Same guy sitting, reading a book with a big pair of black headphones on his head. As if feeling like he was being watched, the boy looked up and glanced around. Roman ducked back into the TARDIS, pulling Patton in as the doors closed.

"Doctor! How is he here? How is he alive?" Roman demanded, walking up to the console.

"I have absolutely no idea. The entire universe works a certain way. Some cultures call it reincarnation. I've only seen this once or twice. The TARDIS seems to like him though." The Doctor gave Roman a big smile. "Go on then. If the TARDIS likes him then so do I."

Roman gave a half smile before turning and bolting through the TARDIS doors. He slowed to a walk as he got closer to the boy sitting on the bench. Slipping his hands in his pockets as he sat down. The boy didn't say anything, only glanced up and then back down at his book. Resisting the urge to grab the boy in his arms and never let him go.

Instead, he watched. He paid attention. He waited as a look of realization passed the boy's face as he glanced up at Roman again, slightly furrowing his brows in thought. Roman gave a smile and the boy took off his headphones, the music blaring out before he turned it off.

"Sorry… um… hate to bother you but have we- have we met before?" the boy asked.

Roman shrugged before smiling.

"Perhaps."

"You just… seem familiar…" the boy said, a look of confusion over his face, as if trying to find a puzzle piece that was just out of reach.

"Well," Roman smiled, holding out his hand to shake. "I'm Roman. Roman Prince."

"That's interesting." the boy said, shaking Roman's hand. "My last name is Knight. Virgil Knight."

Roman grinned.

"Well, Virgil. Pleased to meet you, my knight."


	18. Just one sentence

**So I really like writing Doctor Who with a Sanders sides twist to it. Let me know which episodes you want me to Sanders-ify and I'll do it! **


End file.
